Kisses from a frozen heart
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Watashi kisses Kao. Kao has feelings for Watashi and gets very confused.


**Kisses from a frozen heart**

Watashi was trying to be peaceful, trying to read a newspaper, but a certain black-haired fire Bount was annoying him.

"So, I was trying to tell him to back off, you know? Just to get my own space. Of course, you know I like my own space. So, I said to him--"

Watashi sighed quietly as Kao continued to chatter, the young fire Bount crouching by his chair, hands on the arms, looking up at Watashi eagerly. He never even noticed that Watashi wasn't paying attention. All Watashi wanted to do was read his newspaper in peace, but it was shattered when Kao came in. So, being the genius Watashi was, he thought of a plan to get Kao to shut up, if not for a few days.

"Hey, Kao…"

Kao stopped his incessant chattering, looking up at Watashi with innocent orange eyes. "Yes?"

Watashi leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Kao's in a small kiss. He then stared into Kao's tiger-like eyes. "You're very…beautiful, Kao."

Watashi's plan on shocking Kao into silence worked. The fire Bount blinked, processing what just happened, then looked at the purple-haired water Bount in confusion.

Kao slowly left, heading toward his room.

Watashi glanced after him, then sighed. "Finally."

--

Kao closed his door, then leaned against it, still trying to figure out why Watashi had kissed him when Watashi didn't know that Kao liked him. When Kao did figure out why Watashi had done such a trick, he felt hurt. He lay on his bed, laying on his stomach as he hugged his pillow. "He always treats me like a child." Kao muttered into his pillow. "And Watashi probably only thinks of me as someone he grew up with…and that's all." Kao turned his head to the left, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so…stupid."

--

Kao stopped annoying Watashi after the 'kiss trick incident' due to the fact that his depression about Watashi hurting his feeling grew. Meanwhile, Watashi basked happily in his newfound peace, glad that the little flame was out of his life.

After a few weeks though, Watashi's excitement at being un-annoyed faded and he was starting to miss the company of Kao and was contemplating whether there was more to the kiss than he first thought.

It was storming terribly outside the next day and Watashi paced like a nervous mother. Kao had randomly stormed outside earlier and he hadn't come back for a couple of hours. Despite his better judgment, Watashi had watched Kao sulk around for a few minutes before returning to his interrupted game of chess. But now, since Kao hadn't come back, Watashi was starting to worry a little, wondering what was wrong with Kao.

When Kao did come back, a few hours later, Watashi, who had been anxiously pacing around the base, ran up to Kao, stopping a few feet from the fire Bount. Watashi somewhat freaked, trying to maintain as much coolness as possible, when he saw Kao's state. Besides dripping with rain, Kao was also dripping with blood, whether his own or someone else's, and cut badly in several places.

"What the hell is going on, Kao?!" Watashi angrily demanded.

Kao looked away from Watashi, scowling, as he stubbornly refused to answer Watashi. Instead, he simply threw a cleanly severed arm at Watashi's feet. It was from one of Watashi's runaway lion Chimeras.

"Kao…"

"You wanted someone to kill it, didn't you?" Kao muttered, still keeping his eyes averted from Watashi. "I did."

"Kao…look at me."

"No."

"Kao!"

"No! I don't have to!"

"Kao, tell me what's wrong with you now!"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business!"

"No, it's not!" Kao glared at Watashi, his eyes shining fiercely.

"Stop being stupid!"

"You! You're the idiot!"

"You always bug me…"

"You always push me away…"

"…And never leave me alone…"

"…And you never pay attention to me…"

"…But I've finally figured out…"

"…But I've always…"

"…I love you, Kao!"

"…I love you, Watashi!"

They both blinked at the other's answer, then laughed at their stupidity.

"You were hurt by my joke, huh?" Watashi asked.

Kao nodded.

"Well…can I kiss you again?"

Kao looked at Watashi suspiciously.

"And it won't be a joke this time."

Kao trusted Watashi more than he should, so he slowly nodded and allowed the older Bount to gently kiss him, but this time not as a joke to shut one annoying little Bount up. But then again, the annoying little Bount was Watashi's and only Watashi's.

--

Aw, a little lover's quarrel, then they kiss and make up. *Starts humming 'Hot N' Cold.' * Now review.


End file.
